Monstercat 024 - Vanguard
Monstercat 024 - Vanguard is Monstercat's twenty-fourth compilation album. It was released on November 2, 2015. The album features 28 original songs, two remixes, and two album mixes. Tracklist EPs, LPs, Trivia, & New Artists Extended plays * Little Too Close is featured on WRLD's Chase It EP. * Volant's remix of Break Loose is featured on Televisor's Venture (The Remixes). * Aaron Jackson's remix of Yours Truly is featured on Mr FijiWiji's Yours Truly (The Remixes). * Emoji and Pink Cloud are featured on Pegboard Nerds' Pink Cloud EP. * Restless is featured on Slips & Slurs' Restless / Vicimus EP. Long Plays * Amor and Fire Away are featured on Fractal's Gaia. * No Way Back Up and Space Plus One are featured on Nigel Good's Space Cadet. * Skyline is featured on Karma Fields' New Age / Dark Age LP. Trivia * In support of Breast Cancer Awareness Month, the songs Just Like That and Emoji by Pegboard Nerds were featured using a pink visual on Monstercat's YouTube channel instead of the usual light purple associated with Future Bass. ** A YouTube promotion on the Monstercat channel announcing the Pink Cloud EP also stated that during the month of October 2015, Monstercat would donate all proceeds from "music sales, merch sales .... directly towards funding Breast Cancer research". * There are 5 artists (Pegboard Nerds, Fractal, Nigel Good, Deon Custom, and Au5) with more than one songs in this album. * On October 21, 2015, Monstercat released the the album's name, release date, and motto via Twitter. Returning Artists * Au5 | Last release - 023 * Deon Custom | Last release - 023 * Feint | Last release - 017 * Fractal | Last release - 020 * Grabbitz | Last release - 022 * Hyper Potions | Last release - 023 * Karma Fields | Last release - 021 * Noisestorm | Last release - 022 * Pegboard Nerds Last release - 023 * PIXL | Last release - 023 * PYLOT | Last release - 021 * Rameses B | Last release - 021 * Richard Caddock | Last release - 023 * Rogue | Last release - 021 * Slips & Slurs | Last release - 023 * Stephen Walking | Last release - 023 * Stonebank | Last release - 023 Era * Summer Was Fun | Last release - 023 * TwoThirds | Last release - 016 * Tristam | Last release - 022 * Varien | Last release - 023 * Volant | Last release - 022 * WRLD | Last release - 023 Debut Artists * Jauz * Nigel Good * Pairanoid Previous Artists with no Singles * Aaron Jackson * Priority One Returning Vocalists * Anna Yvette | Last appearance - 020 * Danyka Nadeau | Last appearance - 023 * Jonny Rose | Last appearance - 021 * Laura Brehm | Last appearance - 023 Era * Meron Ryan | Last appearance - 021 Debut Vocalists * Fiora * Illuminor * Max Collins * Syrin * Veronika Redd Collaborations * There were a total of four collaborations on this compilation album. Multiple Singles * Pegboard Nerds (3) * Au5 (2) * Deon Custom (2) * Fractal (2) * Nigel Good (2) Multiple Features * Danyka Nadeau (2) * Laura Brehm (2) References Category:Compilations Category:Albums